High Drama
by marielle.ramos
Summary: Four guys in 10th grade, all of them from their own group. They do not know each other, but still despise each other, could there be a way in the which this four enemies could come together ignore their differences and become friends?Perhaps with the help of a mutual friend this four will finally come together.I suck at summaries, but this is better than you think give it a change
1. Prologue

**High Drama**

**Prologue**

HSPVA (The High School for the Performing and Visual Arts) was just a normal high school in L.A. in that school people always were in their groups, the art artists, the dance dancers, the instrumental music musicians, the theater dramatics, the vocal music singers, and then the creative writing writers, this are the names which each group calls each other like.

Now before we get away from our main theme this are the guys we are going to concentrate on, James from the vocal music singers, Logan from the art artists, Kendall from the creative writing writers, and finally Carlos from the theater dramatics. These four guys each centered in their own group, this four guys are so unlike, and at the same time like each other. This is their second grade in High School, you mind join us in their journey?


	2. First Day

**High Drama**

**First day of School**

_**James's POV**_

It was the first day of school; I was now on 10th grade. I quickly walked through the hallways looking for my friends of last year. I walked everywhere, but saw none. Then I saw Millie by her locker, we have been friends ever since I can remember.

She is from here, but her parents are British, she has that cute British accent to her voice. She light skin, black wavy hair and light green eyes. I am taller than her, she is from the instrumental music musicians, she plays the flute, I go to all of her concerts since she goes to all of mine. Even though nobody else from choir likes the people from instrumental music, or pretty much any other group I hang out with her most of the time.

"Hey Jay!" She said as soon as she saw me. This was her nick name for me, I have no idea how she came up with it, "What's up with the suit?"

I was actually wearing dark blue pants, a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black tie, and the upper part of a light red suit, "Well this is called uniform."

She smiled. She was wearing a dark blue skirt using a purple scarf as a belt, a white long sleeved dress shirt for girls and a black tie, and converse boots that went just a little below her knee. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and she was wearing her black glasses.

"Yeah, I thought it was."

"So, what's your home room?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Waxler, and you?"

"Mr. Greer."

"James!" Somebody screamed from the distance.

"Guess you have to go." She said.

"Guess I do, see you at lunch?"

"See you at lunch." She said I gave her a hug and left.

_**Carlos's POV**_

This was my first year at HSPVA, I was the new guy in 10th grade. There was only one person I knew, her name is Millie Hordan. She is my next door neighbor, I've known her for 6 years.

"Hey Carlitos!" Said somebody from behind me tapping my shoulder.

I jumped, "Hey don't worry is me Millie."

"Please don't do that again you scare me." I told her.

"Ok I'll try."

"Here let me help you." I told her as I grabbed her flute case.

"Thanks."

"So. Do you know where I am going to be?"

"Yeah, you are in theater. And this should be your homeroom."

We stopped right in front of the classroom 759.

"Thanks." She said as I handed her the flute case. "See you at lunch."

She gave me a hug then left.

**Logan's POV**

"Hey Logie Bear, mind if I sit with you?" The voice sounded familiar, I turned around and saw Millie carrying a lot of book in her arms.

"Not at all, let me help." I said as I moved my stuff from the bench and took half of her books.

"Thanks."

"Why so many books?"

"My brother's." I gave her the look, "Don't ask." She said.

Then the bell rang, she groaned as she stood up.

"What home room?" I asked her.

"Waxler." She said.

"Then lucky you are." I told her.

"Exactly why?"

"I have the same homeroom." I stood up with still half of her books in my hands and my backpack on. She tried to take the books from me, "I'll carry them for you, don't worry."

"Thanks."

**Kendall's POV**

I was walking through the hallways and then I saw Millie.

"Hey Mil!" That's how I called her.

"Kenzie!" She said and gave me a hug.

"Hey, have time to talk?" I asked her.

"Sorry got to get to homeroom, but we'll talk at lunch k?"

"Alright."

"See you then." She poked my nose and left.

**Millie's POV**

I was so excited about this year! My four best friends James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, all are in my same grade, and school. And then Logan is in my home room could life get any better?

**At Lunch Time**

I was sitting at a table at the corner by myself, my mom had packed me lunch today, so I was eating spaghetti with meatballs, and a granola bar. The guys should be here by now. I actually have a plan in mind, in this school people only hang out with people from their own elective, so I was actually planning to put them all together. The four of them came and sat at the table with their food trays at the same time. They still didn't know the others weren't in their groups since electives wasn't until after lunch.

"Hey guys." I said, "Umm, guys this is Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan."

The all gave weird stares at each other.

"C'mon don't be shy, say hi!"

"Hi." Said James waving awkwardly.

"Hello." Said Logan.

"Wazzaaa?" Said Carlos doubtfully.

"Hey." Said Kendall.

"Well, so James is in choir, Carlos is in theater, Logan is in art, and Kendall is in creative writing."

As soon as I said that Logan, James, and Kendall, all took their trays and went to other tables. Carlos being new in the school still didn't know about the social groups.

"What did just happened?" He asked me.

"Let's just say, they like to hang out with people from their own electives."

Carlos and I ate lunch together, then I left for music class.

I got to music class, then about 2 hours later the final bell rang and the first day of school was over. I went outside to the parking lot and then Carlos came.

"Has my mom arrived yet?"

"Well, I am still here, so I guess that's a no."

Carlos's mom was supposed to come pick us up after school every day.

"Hey Mil need a ride home?" Kendall asked me from behind.

"No thanks, Carlos's mom is coming to pick us up." I told him.

"Are you two siblings or something?" He asked.

"No, he is my neighbor, and a friend of the family."

"Ok, well I guess I better go. See you."

"Bye."

Then he left.

**James's POV**

How did she dare?! How could she even think about it! Me hanging out with a dramatic, an artist, or a writer? Really who does she thinks I am?

I was walking back home, then she passed by in her skateboard.

She stopped right in front of me.

"Hey." She said.

"If you are here to torture me about what happened at lunch I just wanna say."

"Don't try. I know you better than anybody; you like to stick with your group."

"I guess you could say that."

Then my phone started ringing. It was Alexa my girlfriend.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I asked her.

"Consider yourself dumped." She said then hung the phone.

"James! James!" Millie was screaming.

I could feel myself falling, but Millie catched me.

"James are you ok?"

"James answer me."

"She dumped me."

Then she let go of me, and I fell to my knees.

"And here we go again!" She said dramatically, "James, you have been dumped more than a thousand times for no reason, will you now get over it?"

"No!"

Then she came and messed up my hair.

I quickly stood up.

"DON'T YOU EVER MESS MY HAIR!" I reached into my pocket for my lucky comb, but it wasn't there.

Then I looked at Millie, in her hand she had my comb.

"Give it back!" I yelled at her.

"Nop." She said and got on her skate and started going away.

I started chasing her, but she was faster, we got to the park, and I was getting closer, then I saw my opportunity and jumped. I tackled her off her skate, and we both fell to the floor, for out good luck it was grass. I fell on top of her.

Then she screamed out in pain.

"Millie what's wrong are you ok?"

I took off her helmet carefully, then she started sobbing, but the sobs suddenly turned into laughs.

"Now you know how I felt." She said trying to stop laughing.

"You are so EVIL!" I said, as I got on top of her again and started tickling her.

"Stop please stop!" She begged between laughs.

"With one condition."

"What is it?"

"First you have to say you accept."

"Alright I accept."

"Ok then."

I topped tickling her, but then I was leaning in to kiss her when….


	3. A new friendship?

**High Drama**

**Chapter3**

**Millie's POV**

"Millie!" I heard Carlos's voice scream.

James got off me, and we walked to see Carlos.

"Hey Carlitos." I told him, "What's up?"

"Nothing, your mom has been looking for you everywhere, and send me to find you."

"Yeah, I think I should've guessed."

"Hey." Said Carlos to James.

"Hi." Answered James.

"Hey, I have and idea why don't you come to eat dinner with us?" I suggested.

**James's POV**

"Well… I… I, I have to practice for choir." I really didn't have to, but I needed an excuse.

"You can do it with us after dinner. C'mon!" Millie pleaded.

*sigh* "Alright I'll go, only if you promise to practice with me."

"Deal." She said and gave me a hug.

The three of us (including Carlos) walked to my house since I needed to change. I ended up discovering that Carlos is a good person, he hilarious. Somehow he reminds me of Millie, then I remembered, THEY LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE, and have known each other since they were baby's so it would be weird if they weren't like each other. After I changed we walked to Millie's house, we had dinner over there. After dinner we went to Millie's room. I loved her room; it was like the coolest place ever. It was painted light blue with black dots, she had a bunk bed that the top was the bed, but below hidden behind a curtain she had her laptop, and several bookshelves'. Then black sofa she had in one corner could be converted into a bunk bed when you opened it. She had a TV, posters of bands, pictures mostly of her and Carlos (I appeared in a few and I must say I looked _good_), and then by the window she had a little stage. It had four wooden stools, four microphones, and a guitar by the side. Sometimes when we both used to be kids we would come over here sing, and dance, and pretend we where famous.

"So, can you sing?" I asked Carlos.

"Yeah, I guess. She tells me I have a GREAT voice, but I don't really think so." He said reffering to Millie in the she.

"How about you guys sing something?" Millie asked us.

"I'll sing something if you sing with us." I said, convinced that she would say no.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Really?" Both of us Carlos and I said.

"Yeah, really. Now what do you guys are going to force me to sing?"

"Ummm. You choose." Said Carlos.

"Alright."

She went to her desk and pulled out a CD and put it in her computer which speakers where one in each corner of her room. Then she went to the little stage and pressed play. A familiar music was playing.

Then she started singing.

I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let  
you down  
Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to  
figure it out  
That it's alright keep it together where ever we  
go  
And it's alright oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason,  
why!

_While she was singing this she was looking at me. I got to admit that I like her, she is very nice, funny, and has an INCREDIBLE voice. I tried to convince her to be in choir, but she said that she would prefer to be in Instrumental Music._

I don't even care when they say you're a little  
bit off  
Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get  
enough  
Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we  
go  
And it's alright oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you,  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason,  
why!

If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
Look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
And im not afraid to try

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you,  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to  
fly,

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason  
why.

When she finished Carlos and I were clapping she was AWESOME!

"Ok, now is ya'lls turn to sing."

"Any song in mind?" I asked Carlos.

"Ummm, how about payphone?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Then we both went to the stage and Millie started playing the music.

[James]

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong,

where are the plans we made for two?

[Carlos]

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

[Both]

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

[James]

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong,

Where are the plans we made for two?

[Both]

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

[Carlos]

You turned your back on tomorrow

Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down

[Both]

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

[Carlos]

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong,

where are the plans we made for two?

[James]

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

[Both]

Now baby don't hang up,

So I can tell you,

What you need to know,

Baby I'm begging you,

Just please don't go,

So I can tell you,

What you need to know,

[Both]

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong,

where are the plans we made for two?

[James]

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

[Both]

Now I'm at a payphone...

When we finished I realized that Millie recorded the whole thing. With a look both Carlos and I ran towards her and tackled her to the ground telling her to delete the video. She ended up saving it under a password that neither Carlos, nor I could crack, so we had to leave her alone. We continued doing this all night, singing and recording our self's. Carlos and I ended up being friends, but at about 11 my mom called so I went back home. I had a lot of fun. And maybe, just maybe try and hang out with Kendall, and Logan. BUT JUST MAYBE! =/


	4. Chapter 4

**High Drama **

**Chapter 4**

_**Logan's POV**_

It was about midnight, and I was outside in the cold of the night walking to the park. This was something I did every single night. I don't quite know why, I guess it's to have a break from school, studying, and my parent's. I mean don't get me wrong I love all those things, but sometimes you just need a break. I walked to the gazebo, it's a place in the furthest corner of the park, nobody ever goes there, and that's why I like that place, because I knew that I could be alone.

The gazebo had Christmas lights.

As I was walking to the gazebo I saw a figure standing there in the dim light, I continued walking, wondering who could that be.

"Millie?!" I said in amazement when I realized that it was her.

She jumped, and tuned around with a scared face, "Gosh, you sacred me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"It's alright. Anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" She asked me.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same thing?"

She laughed, "I can't go to sleep for some reason."

"Well, it's past bed time for little girls like you."

Then she made this face and with a little girls voice she said, "I am not a little girl! I am 16."

I laughed; she was one of the funniest person I've ever known.

"And isn't it time for teddy bears to be in bed too?"

She said that since her nickname for me was Logie Bear.

"I am not a teddy bear." I said.

"Yes you are." She said still in her little girl's voice.

"Really prove it?" I said.

"Alright."

Then she just came and gave me a big teddy bear hug.

"Ok, let go of me now." I pleaded.

"No, you are my teddy bear."

"No. You are mine!" I said and grabbed her and picked her up in a hug, this scared her a little, and when I started spinning her around she grabbed me by my neck.

"Ok, ok! You've made your point now please put me on the ground." She asked me, now using her normal voice.

I put her down. We spend about three hours just talking, but after a while we just sat there watching the stars. Her head was resting in my arm, and I was hugging her as we lay on the grass, and just stared at the millions of starts.

I wished I could stop this moment right here, and live in it forever.

Millie was my best friend, and she has always been like my little sister. I had always looked after her, and she looked out for me, we loved each other as siblings, but could we ever change that?

**Millie's POV**

I woke up early to go to school, but I was awfully tired, I had stayed up all night with Logan by the gazebo. I took a shower put on a white dress shirt, a black tie, a blue jeans skirt, the red jacket, and knee high black converse. I put my hair in a simple ponytail, and went down. I ate breakfast and drank a little coffee, when it was time to go Carlos was still asleep so my dad went to drop me off at school.

When I got there I found Kendall.

"Hey Kenzie."

"Hey Mil! Hey what's up with the coffee smell?"

"Yeah, didn't sleep, and I needed to stay awake."

"Alright."

Then the bell rang, I sighed, gave Kendall a hug and left for homeroom.

**Carlos POV**

When I woke up it was late, I had over slept. I put my uniform on quickly ate breakfast, and then ran to school.

I got there right before first period started.

Then at lunch I went and sat at a table by myself, then James came and sat with me. We started talking, and discovered that we both loved hockey. So we agreed that after school we would go to the ring and play hockey.

Then when Millie came along, "Wow, you two sitting together? Is this the end of the world?"

We both laughed.

"Hey, we are going to play some hockey after school, wanna come with us?" James asked her.

"Would love to, but I have something to do, sorry."

"It's ok."

**Kendall's POV**

I was walking through the hallways when somebody knocked into me.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She said picking up her stuff from the floor, I noticed that it was Millie.

"Mil?"

"Kenzie?" She said.

"Yup."

"Hey, sorry again for bumping into you." She said.

"Hey, no worries, are you coming to the ring with me today?" I asked her.

Millie and I would sometimes go to the skating ring, were I would practice hockey, and she would practice her figure skating.

"I don't think I can, but I'll try to be there ok?"

"Ok, see you."

"Bye." She said and left.

**Millie's POV**

School had just ended, and I was walking back home when I passed by the library and remembered that it would be better if I did my homework here than at my house, because when Carlos came back from practice he would be all noisy.

As I walked in the library I saw Logan sitting at a corner all by himself, so I decided to go and play a little prank on him.

I quietly went and stood next to him, I put my face right next to his and then said.

"Hey Logan."

He turned around and screamed in panic, I started laughing.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He said.

"Logan, you have to have some fun once in a while."

"Oh, whatever."

We talked for a while, and did our homework.

When we were done he asked.

"Hey wanna go to the ring?"

"You know, you are like the fourth person that asks me that same question today."

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess."

He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to his car, when we got in his car we drove to my house and then to his.

When we got to the ring, he changed into his hockey clothes, and saw the other three guys playing hockey, he went and joined them.

Logan might not know who they are, but I perfectly knew who they were.

The other three guys, they were Carlos, James, and Kendall.

I sat on the bleachers and saw the four of them playing.

Since they had helmets on they weren't able to see each other's faces.

They were happy, and laughing and having fun.

When they were done I said.

"Hey, why don't we go eat somewhere?"

They all were like YEAH!

Then they took off their equipment, and saw each other's faces. They were all about to run away when I said.

"Stop right there!"

They all froze in their tracks.

I went skating to where they were.

"Guys, didn't y'all had a good time together?"

They all nodded.

"Then why don't you all give each other a change? Let's just go eat lunch together, and see how it goes ok?"

"Ok." They all said in harmony.

We all got into our cars, and left. We met at Whataburger, we ate and had fun. Afterwards, they all ended up being friends, I smiled, James, Carlos, and I went back home together.

When we got there I made the two of them take a shower since they were both sweaty, but they hugged me and got me full of their sweat, so I also had to change clothes. I put on a shirt that was blue and had a cartoon drawing of a dog and a little hood, and gray sweatpants. Then James's mom came, and he had to go home, Carlos went to his room and fell asleep, I had nothing to do, so I put some snickers on and walked to the gazebo.

I was standing there looking at the sky then suddenly somebody grabbed me from behind, and I was terrified, I was screaming, then I heard laughing, and the person put me down, it was Logan.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?!" I said

"No I am just trying to get y revenge."

**Logan's POV**

"You are the worst." She said.

I laughed, "Oh come here." I said and grabbed her, I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

Then I looked at the sky, you could see all the stars from here, but the moon was the most especial thing. It was a blue moon.

"Look at the moon." I told her, she turned around.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen something as beautiful as this." She said.

I walked closer towards her until there was only a few centimeters between us.

"I have." I said.

"Really what?" She said.

I put my hand on her cheek and started leaning, then when I was just a few millimeters away I said. "You."

But then she pulled away briskly, and started running, I saw fear in her eyes, I followed her, then saw were she was going, towards my house. Then she ran back and started pushing me to walk away.

"Logan, get out of here. Get out of here Logan!" She screamed.

Then I saw the unusual brightness, and pushed her aside and ran towards the light.

Fire, it was fire! And it wasn't on just any house it was my house.

I started running towards it, my mom, dad, and little sister trapped in there. I had to run and save them.

Then I was on the ground somebody had tackled me to the ground. I was trying to set free out of their grip but I couldn't.

**James's POV**

As soon as I heard about the fire I was outside my house, then I saw Millie running, I stopped her.

"Millie, Millie whats wrong?"

"James stop Logan please." She had tears on her eyes, then I turned around and saw Logan running towards the house on fire.

I ran towards him, and tackled him to the ground making it impossible for him to move.

Then he started screaming, "Let me go! Let me go!"

I couldn't risk it. I grabbed him and carried him on my back, the ambulances were here, and so were the firefighters, I carried Logan towards the ambulance, we both had inhaled a lot of smoke so the paramedics were checking us, then Millie came.

"Where's Logan?" She said terrified.

"He is ok, the paramedics have him."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Why was he running, towards the house anyway?" I asked.

Her face saddened, and she looked to the ground.

"That's his house; he lives there with his parents and little sister." She said tears coming out of her eyes again.

That's why he ran to the house; his family was trapped in there.

Then I saw Logan struggling to get out of the police officer's grip.

"Let him go please." Said Millie.

They let him go, and he ran towards the three burned and lifeless bodies that the firefighters had brought of the house.

"Time of death, 2:10 am." Said one of the paramedics.


	5. Chapter 5

**High Drama Chapter 5**

**Hello readers! FYI- This chapter is mostly going to be about Logan, and Millie.**

**Enjoy, and please, please, please review =]**

**Millie's POV**

James was carrying a now sleep Logan over his shoulder, it was about 1 am, we were walking towards my house.

When we got there, my parents opened the door before I even knocked.

"Oh my God Millie, where have you been? What happened?" Asked my mom checking me for any injures.

James and I explained to her the whole story, and we put Logan in the sofa bed that I had in my room, when James left Carlos came downstairs, and I also had to tell him the whole story.

I slept in Carlos's room, but about an hour later I woke up and went to check on Logan, he was lying motionless in the bed.

I went and sat next to him in the bed, I brushed off his forehead some hair, and right then both of his brown eyes were looking right at me.

"Hey, how you feeling Logie Bear?" I said unsure.

"Please tell me it was just a nightmare, that none of it ever happened." He said sitting down in the bed.

"Logan I …."

"They are dead aren't they?" He said tears forming in his eyes.

I nodded, and he started crying.

I wrapped my arms around him, and did something I hadn't done since I was eight years old. I started singing him a lullaby, and played with his hair. This was actually calming him down, when I finished singing, I could see he was about to fall asleep, I stood up and was about to go when he grabbed my wrist and said.

***FLASHBACK***

**Logan's POV**

I was eight years old, my family and I had just moved in to this neighborhood, these two guys were chasing me, and trying to beat me up, they were 10, their names Jett and Wayne Wayne.

They finally got me and pushed me down to the floor, and started kicking me, and then somebody screamed.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" And they ran.

Then this little girl wearing a yellow dress and pig tails came. I was crying, she hugged me and started playing with my hair, and sang me a lullaby until I calmed down. That little girl was Millie.

Then next day we discovered we were neighbors, and we both played together all the time, and like that we became best friends.

***End of Flashback***

**Back to Millie's POV**

"Please don't go, stay with me." Logan said

"Always." I said and gave him a smile.

I went on and fell asleep with him by my side.

The next morning when I woke up Logan's arms were wrapped around me in a hug, I cautiously stood up, and went towards the door, then stopped, I went back to my bed, and grabbed a little worn out black teddy bear, and put it next to Logan. Then I left and quietly closed the door.

**Logan's POV**

When I woke up it was about 1 pm, I looked around and saw that I was in Millie's room. Then I saw a little black teddy bear lying next to me I picked it up, and memories came back to my head.

***Flashback***

**Millie's POV**

We were 12 years old back then, I was in Logan's room. Logan was cleaning his room, and tossing a lot of stuff from when he was a little kid, then he took out a beautiful black teddy bear and put it in the pile that was going to the trash.

"Why are you throwing that away?" I asked.

"Because it's a teddy bear, and 12 year old guys don't have teddy bears."

"Oh yeah as if you were that 'macho' you still have 'manty' the cover."

"I do not!" He replied angrily.

"Oh really, then what is that blue worn out cover in the closet."

Then he went to the trash pile and picked up the teddy bear.

"You know what, now that I think about it, it would be horrible to trash away this bear. If you promise to take care of it, you can have it."

"Really?!" I said with a smile.

"Really," he said handing me the bear.

"Yes." He said and I gave him a hug.

***End Of Flashback***

**Logan's POV**

I thought I would never see that bear in my life. And the fact of just seeing it right now brought a smile to my face.

***Later on at night***

I was downstairs sitting at the table with Mrs. Horan (Millie's mom), Millie, and this guys from the police.

"So did you found out how the fire started?" Asked Mrs. Horan.

"We still don't know that Mrs. Horan, but what we do know," He smiled, "Is the reason of why there was never any alarm. Those stupid people did not have batteries in their fire detectors. And to make it worse they didn't even had them set up." He started laughing now, " It surprises me how stupid people can be, imagine, if they had only put batteries in them and set them up in place they would still be alive!" He said laughing even harder now.

I couldn't take it no more, I stood up and left running.

**Millie's POV**

It took me about a minute to realize what had just happened, I ran outside the door, and somehow I just knew where Logan was going.

I got to the gazebo, and saw a dark shadow standing by the gazebo, he was looking to the stars.

"It's all my fault you know." He said looking to the stars.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"I was supposed to put the batteries in the fire detectors, and put them back in place. If it hadn't been for me they would still be alive."

"Logan." I said.

"I just wanna die!" He said to me.

"Logan please don't say that." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Why not? I practically killed my family, I am an orphan now."

"Logan, you still have more family."

"Who?" He said in an agered tone.

"Me, you have me. Logan, you are my best friend, I've known you since we were 10 years old, I do not want you to die."

Then he started crying, and I enbraced him in a hug.

"What am I going to do now?"

"You can start over, _we_ can start over. As long as we have each other everything will be ok."

Then he looked to me.

"Do you really think so?" He asked.

I nodded and gave him a smile, he smiled back and gave me a hug.

"Thank you."

***Line Cut**Line Cut**Line Cut**Line Cut**Line Cut**Line Cut**Line Cut***

**James's POV**

It had been about what? 2 months now ever since the fire happened, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I all became best friends, we hung out all the time, most of the time whithout Millie since she was always busy with homework, and studying.

Logan now lived with Millie and Carlos, and I was still trying to figure out a way to get Millie to date me.

Today, was 4 days from valentines, and I had this tradition that 4 days before Valentines I put stiff on my friends lockers, usually just small stuff then Valentines day I gave them something like cookies, or candy, or for a girl a bouquet of flowers. I was in photography class, so I scaped the class for a few minutes to put some valentines in my friends lockers. In the guys I put this car that had a hockey helmet shape and siad stuff like 'you rock' or 'you are the man' and all that, but for Millie I had something special, I had brought her a red carnation, I taped it to the door of her locker with a note that said.

'Roses and Red, Violets are Blue, you may not know it, but I love you From:Your Secter Admirer'

I know pretty cliché, but oh well.

As soon as I was done delivering carnations, I went back to class. The day went by pretty fast, then at the end somebody came from behind me.

"Hey Diamond, how you dooing?" It was Millie, and she was holding a bunch of dinstict flowers.

"Good, and whats up with all the flowers?"

"I've been asking myself the same question, some of them were taped to my locker, some others delivered by teachers from students, and some other's just appeared in my desk or in my textbook by surprise.

"How many?" I aksed.

"53."

"Really?"

"Yup, but there is a special one," she said taking the carnation I had giver her, "this one stood out to me for some reason, might be because of the poem."

"A poem? Who gives you a poem?"

"A 'secret admirer'."

"Do you know who he is?" I asked trying to sound as stupid as possible.

"Yeah."

"Really! Who?" HOW THE HECK DID SHE KNOW?!

"It's either Carlos or Logan, they've done stuff like this all the time, and also thanks for your valentine, it's really cute."

I had actually put a valentine in her locker to make it less suspicious.

"You are welcome, anyway, have any plans for Valentines?" I asked praying she said no.

"Yes, I am going to go visit my cousin, she is sick in the hospital, I think I am even going to give her some of this flowers, they gave me a lot of yellow roses, and she loves yellow roses."

"Is she ok?"

Her face saddened, "She is dying, but we want to make her time she has left and adventure."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Please don't say that."

"Why not?"

"All the I am sorry's from people make me sick to my stomack."

"Upsi."

Then I remembered I stil had an extra valentine for a girl in my backback, I took it out and handed it to Millie, "Think you can give her this?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Of course I will, you don't know how happy you'll make her! Hey even better why don't you come and give it to her yourself."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh pleaseeeee."

"Ok."

*Skiping, now James went to the hospital met the sick cousin and is now back home, the next day is Valentines day.*

It was late night, I've kept putting carnations on Millie's locker, she still thinks they are from Carlos or Logan =[

But tomorrow is Valentines, and I've decided to bake some cookies to give out.

I just finished so I am going to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I put some jeans on, and a black shirt, (we get free dresscode on Valentines) I took my backpack, the cookies and left to school.

*line break again*

School just ended, and I was handing out cookies, the Millie came with some muffins in a basket.

"Hey Horan." I said.

"Hey Diamod, I have something for you."

"Really what?"

"A bluberry muffin, I know they are your favorites."

Then she handed me a little bag with a BIG blueberry muffin in it.

"Wow thanks, and I have something for you too."

"Really what?"

Then I gave her a little teddy bear that was holding some chocolate brownies I had made yesterday.

"Thanks James." She gave me a hug, "I have to go, but I'll see you late kay?"

"Alright."

"Hey, don't forget to eat your muffin."

"Ok bye."

When she left, I took out the muffin and gave it a bite, but I found a piece of paper in it, I took it out and read it. It said.

'Roses and Red, Violets are Blue, you may not know it, but I love you too'


End file.
